Woman in the red dress
by Naomi M
Summary: Boy meets girl at a party then leaves him wondering who she is so he tries to find out what the mystery girl is hiding
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had a good child hood we wasn't rich or poor we were in between so I always appreciated what I got when it came to birthdays and Christmas my parents are loving and caring which I was lucky to have because I always felt sorry for people who didn't have parents like mine my friends were the same as me we were all happy with what we had. When me and my friend's got older some of us stayed together and with us we stayed in contact then the rest went off somewhere and lost contact with each other. Some of my friends got a job quite easy where as me and my other friends found it harder and had to work to get where we were. I write for a fashion magazine which I don't use my real name I user name and it pays well which the amount of money I get paid was a shock to me at first the first time I saw it I thought it was a mistake so I told them and they had told me it wasn't a mistake it was what they were paying me so after a while I had gotten use to it but I didn't really spend much even tho I could if I wanted to. Some of my friends that had found jobs easy and got money it had changed them they wasn't the same person anymore.

One of my close friends lived close to me which was really good my other friends didn't live that far away from me either which was good. Since it was the weekend a couple of us decided to go out drinking since we haven't done that in awhile cause we either been busy or not felt like it and would just stay in inside instead. After a while the girls were round and we were all getting ready to go out after we had got ready and done are hair and make up we heard the taxi so we all went down stairs and out the door I was the last one to get in the taxi because I was locking the front door.

A couple of hours later

We got in fine and was easy for us to get drinks especially if you're a girl and the bartender is a guy. After a couple of drinks we had lads coming up to us to girls went off to go dancing while the rest of us just carried on talking and drinking then while later the girls came back just when we had finished are drinks I said did you have fun they replied yeah I replied anyway me and rose are going to get the drinks. As we were just about to get to the bar some one bumming into me I said watch where you're going then carried on walking with rose to the bar when we got there she was ordering the drinks I felt someone pull my arm so I would turn around which I did then said get your hand off me which he did I said what do you want he replied to say sorry for bumming into you and to get you a drink for it I replied ok and I don't need you to buy me a drink I already have my own when I find my friend and help her bring back the other drinks for my other friends so I got to go find my friend. I got up to where she was and she had just got the drinks so I helped her carry them we had only just sat down and that lad come up to the table I said what do you want he replied so these are your friends then do you mind If i dance with her for awhile kate replied no we don't. We had been dancing for awhile then decided to still down and talk for a bit then after that I went back to my friends and sat down rose said so what happened then I replied we dance for awhile then sat down and talked for a bit he give me his number then I come back here kate replied why did you come back I replied I had a enough and wanted to get back to you guys plus he had to get back to his friends aswell after that we decided to go home and was now waiting for a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When i got up and got changed then looked at the time and it was the afternoon then went downstairs and started making something to eat then there was a knock on the front door so i went to answer it when i opend it rose was there so i let her in and she shut the door behide her and followed me to the kitchen i said how are you she replied just alittle headache but the other girls are not that lucky what about you i replied i'm fine just making something to eat and getting a drink do you want one she replied yes. After i made it i passed her the drink then got my own then started to eat the food i made after i finshed i said what did you come round for she replied to see how you were doing i replied ok do you want to see whats on tv she replied yeah then we both walked into the livingroom. We had just found something to watch when she said what are you going to do with that number that lad give you i replied nothing why she replied you should call him it will be good for you i replied no then i started watching tv.

2 Days Later

It had been a normal day till i got a phone call of that lad i had asked how he had got my number since i didn't ring him he then told me that one of my friends had phoned him using my phone then he had asked me to go out with him tonight and before i could answer him rose had said yes to him so now i'm looking for something to wear and my friends were helping me after i got ready done my hair and make up and headed out he then picked me up in his car. We had just gotten to where this party is and him going on about we had got out the car and headed inside and it was busy so when we got near the front there was someone there with a board looking at it then letting people go into the room behind him when it got to us the guy let him through just when i was about to go in because i was behind him the guy wouldn't let me in saying i wasn't on the list so i couldn't go in even after i said i was with him so i moved out of the way so other people could go in i was annoyed that he didn't look back to see if i was still with him and i was annoyed at rose because she set me up to go with him i had just got my phone out to ring for a taxi when i saw one of my old friends Scarlett walking towards me she got to me and said how come your here on your own i replied well i was here with a lad but he got in and they wouldn't let me in and he hasn't even checked that got in ok so i'm just gonna go home she replied that sucks you come in with me and get a drink i replied ok. We got into the room and got a drink i said so what is it you do she replied i'm a model now i replied that's good we talked for awhile then someone wanted to talk to her so she said she was sorry went to go find them. I decided to get another drink so i went to the bar got a drink and went to sit down i was half way through my drink when a lad sat down i said before you start i'm not interested the lad replied i didn't say anything i just came over here to talk and see why your on your own i replied i thought you was gonna come over here and give the stupid chat up lines that lads use he replied no so how come your sat here on your own so i told him the lad said well i'm glad your friend helped you cause then i wouldn't of got to meet you i replied thanx so do you work here cause i saw you behind the bar he replied no i'm helping out a friend i replied that's nice of you so what do you do then he replied i have my own business i replied that must be good being able to do you want and take a day off if you wanted to he replied yeah it's good but it is hard work sometimes we carried on talking for awhile till he needed to go back and help out at the bar again he said you look gorgeous in your dress my names jasper i replied nice to meet you but i'm gonna go now he replied wait what's your name i turned round to walk off till he stopped me and said aren't you going to tell me your name i replied no then walked out of the room and outside and got my phone out to ring a taxi then put my phone back in my bag i will admit that he was gorgeous just as the taxi came i was about to open the door someone turned me around it was jasper then he kissed me then moved back and said i just had to do it to see what it was like i replied i've gotta go then got in the taxi which was taking me home the start of the night might of been shit but near the end wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day my friends come round and was now siting down in the livingroom rose said how did it go last night i replied the start of the night was shit she replied why what happend i replied well that lad who was taking me to that party turns out that you had to be on this list and because he decided to walk infront of me and doesn't check if i'm still behind him so i go to follow him and this guy with this list wouldn't let me through because i wasn't on it even after i told i was with that lad so i walked off and was about to phone a taxi when Scarlett walked up to me she asked me why i was there i told her then when i finally got into that room we talked for awhile then someone wanted to talk to she went to them and i went to the bar and got a drink and sat down i was half way through my drink when this lad sat down and started talking i wasn't gonna talk to him at first but he was goreous so i did we talked for awhile then he had to go back to helping with the bar kate said so he was working at the bar i replied yeah he was helping out a friend that's not his job she replied so what is it then i replied he owns his own business then i left and was waiting for a taxi when it had come someone pulled my arm to turn me round i saw it was that lad then he kissed me wanting to know what it would feel like then he let me go so i could get in the taxi rose said what's his name and how did it feel when he kissed you i replied his name is jasper and it felt really nice she replied i'm happy you had fun.

Jasper's Pov

I couldn't get that mystery girl out of my head some how I will find out who she is. I had just finished watching a programme when the front door went when I opened it mike was there I only got a hi then he walked in and then went into the livingroom so I shut the door then went into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa I said what did you come round for he replied to say thanx for last night did you do anything on your break when you wasn't needed I replied yeah I did I talked to this gorgeous blonde in a red dress she didn't seem to be the type to be at that party she seemed different but in a good way and the kiss was amazing and did you go to the party because I didn't see you there he replied where was that girl and do you who she was with and yeah I was there I went with a girl but when I got into the room she wasn't behind me and i couldn't find her so I give up and went off and found some other girls to talk to i replied she come in with this blonde woman talked for abit then the woman went to go talk to someone else so the girl went to the bar then went sat down at a free table then I went started talking to her and what did the girl you went with look like he replied i can't remember I just remember she was hot and does this girl of yours know who you are and that your rich and do you know the girls name I replied she just knows my first name and that I own my own business and no I don't know her name he replied so she doesn't then and so if you don't know her name how you gonna find her I replied I like that she is a mystery to me makes me want to find out about her I can start with the woman she was talking to then go from there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasper's Pov

I knew that you had to be on the list to get into that party and she looked like a model so I after a lot of looking I got down to what models were there and I then put every models name in Google then after awhile I found her then next I had to find her so I went on her twitter to see if she had put where she was on it and luckily she had so now I just had to go there and ask. When I got there she was just coming out of a building so I went up to her and said hey scarlett she replied hi who are you and what do you want I replied I'm Jasper and I saw you at that party and wanted to know who that girl was you talking to she replied what girl and why I replied the one that had blonde hair and was in a red dress and I was talking to her but she wouldn't give me her name she replied I know who your talking about and if she didn't give you her name there probably is a reason why she didn't I replied can't you tell me cause I'm looking for her she replied no sorry I can't I replied ok can you tell me where she works she replied no sorry then she walked up to her car and got in. This is gonna harder than I thought but I will find out who this mystery girl is.

Alice's Pov

I next day was just the same as it normally is apart from Scarlet txting me about something so I told her to come round to mine so we can talk when she got here I offered her a drink which she said yes to so after I had made her a drink we were now in the livingroom I said what was it that you was talking in the txt she replied well this lad come up to me asking about you i replied what was his name and what did he want she replied his name was jasper and was asking what you're name is and where you work I replied yeah I remember him from that party I didn't think he would look and you didn't tell him did you she replied no I thought if you hadn't give him your name it was for a reason I replied thanx do you think if he sees you again he will ask you again she replied I don't know but he did look determine to find out about you I replied I don't know why. Her phone went off and she smiled then started to type something I said by the way your smiling it must be someone special she replied yer my boyfriend I replied how long have together she replied about 5 Months i replied that's nice what does he work as she replied he is a actor but he does do some modeling I replied that's nice have you ever model together she replied once then we started talking about other things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice's Pov

The next day I was meeting Kate at a cafe when I went in a lad stopped me be grabbing my arm I look down to see who it was and it was jasper from that party he said hey it's you I found you at last I replied what do you want he replied I've been looking for you since that party but you was blonde I replied I don't know what you're talking about and as you can see I'm not blonde you must be thinking of someone else he replied no It's you I liked it when you was blonde I replied well I didn't so if you can let go of my arm so I can go to my friend he replied so it is you why won't you talk to me I replied so what if is me I want you to stop looking for me and I don't give information about myself to guys it's not just you he replied I can't I like you and want to know you I replied sorry I can't then I walked off and to where kate was I sat down she said who was you talking to and you not getting anything yet I replied it was that lad is jasper from that party he has been looking for me and wants to get to know me and I can't do that and I will get something soon let's talk about you anything new she replied yeah I got asked to be in a music video and after that I'm in an episode for a programme and you can't keep pushing every guy that likes you away just because of your ex I replied that's good when do you start them and I can't help it I don't want to go through that pain again she replied that was an accident that you couldn't do anything about and I don't think that would happen again the music video is tomorrow and the other one is next week I think I replied I don't know but I will think about it and I'm gonna go get a drink.

I had just got a drink and was a about to start walking when a lad stopped me that i remember seeing somewhere but can't remember where I said what do you want he replied I saw you saw you talking to that lad and I could tell you somethings about him before you start getting to know each other it will save you a lot of time i replied who are you and what stuff he replied I know him you could say I'm a friend of his and he works all the time he doesn't like girls with tattoos your not the type of girl he would go with and also he doesn't talk to poor people I replied how do I know you're telling me the truth he replied you don't but go ask him if you don't believe me so I walked over to jasper and sat down in the empty seat then said that guy over there said he was your friend and told me some stuff about you and I want to know if it's true he replied what did he say I replied that you work all the time you don't like girls with tattoos that I'm not your type and you don't talk to poor people jasper replied it doesn't matter that you're not my type or that you have tattoos I like you and I've never had to talk or deal with poor people I replied do know how stuck up you sound just cause poor people don't have money doesn't make them any less of a person and do you want to want to know something about me he replied I didn't mean for it to come out that way and yes I would I replied I may not be poor anymore but when I was younger my parents did ok I always got the stuff I needed it was never anything expensive and I was ok with that because I had a mom and dad that loved and cared about and that was better then having money that's all the information you're getting from me because I don't go out with stuck up rich people now stay away from me then I got up and walked back to where kate was and sat down she said what was all that about with them to lads I replied well this lad that's supposed to be a friend of jasper's told me some stuff about him so I went over to jasper to see if what that lad said was true and it was and I found out that he is a stuck rich lad so I'm good knowing that before I got into anything with him she replied oh right.

Jasper's Pov

I finally found her even though she has a new hair colour and at least I know she remembers me she still doesn't talk to me she talked a little then walked off towards her friend I saw her get a drink then mike started talking to her then I got a bad feeling when she had finished talking and walked towards me and sat down then she started asking questions that he had told her so I told her the truth which did make me sound stuck up which I wish didn't and she finally told me something but I hate that it could the last thing she will tell me but I can't stay away from her I just can't. Then mike decided to come over and sat down I said why did you do that for she was my mystery girl I've been looking for he replied so she was hot and anyway there was no way she was going to get with me if you were there because most of the time if there is a girl we both like they always choose you I replied I can't help that they choose me he replied now with you out the way I have more of a chance I replied I can't believe you did this then I got up and walked out. I had gone to my sister's and we was now sat down talking I said mike is being a dick messed things up for me that girl I like just cause he wants her she replied you know what he is like he knows she would choose you that's why he has done it and is this that girl you been looking for I replied yer it is now I don't think she talk to me again if I ever see her my sister replied if you really like this girl then don't give up you will find away to find and talk to her again because I know your not going to let mike win I replied your right like you normally are I will find away to see her again thanks she replied you're welcome and why are you even friends with mike I replied I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

5 Months Later

Normal Pov

After the first month I was with someone of my friends when we talking when one told bella who I am so she found out who I was and what I actually do for work then about a week later jasper had finally found out who I was which he was happy about which changed stuff he then started asking me out on dates which I finally agreed to which made him really happy then after a few he ask me to be his girlfriend which I agreed to but I really hoped I didn't get hurt this time.

The second month everything was going great till we went to a posh party which I really didn't feel like I fit in but at the party I saw a stuck up side of jasper I never seen before he was talking with some people who was making fun of the people that was working at the party cause they wasn't rich like them and never would be I just got up from my seat and walked off because I couldn't be near him when he is like that and I turned around and he hadn't noticed I was gone as I turned back round to carry on walking I bumped into someone I said I sorry about that he said it's ok and I didn't think anyone at this posh party would say sorry you don't seem to fit in I replied yer I'm not one of them I'm not rich he replied so how are you here then I replied my boyfriend is rich he replied so where is i replied he talking to some people and acting different then what he normally does so I just got up from the table and walked away what you doing here he said was working now I'm on my break I can't wait for this party to end then I don't have to deal with these people. I heard my name so I turned around to see who it was and it was jasper I said what he replied why did you go and why are you talking to him I said because I want to and now I'm leaving don't follow me or come round because I don't like the person your being. After that night the next day when he had come round we had are first argument about what happened.

The third month he wanted me to meet his parents I wasn't sure at first till bella said she would be there so I agreed to it it was going ok till his dad started being a dick saying I was only with jasper for his money which both jasper and bella said I wasn't but his dad kept going on with his self then he admitted that he knew I wasn't rich cause he did a background check on me which by then I was pissed off I told he was a stuck up snob I told his mum that it was nice meeting her then got up and walked out I txt kate and she come and picked me up because we had come in his car. His mum seemed nice and talk to me normally not down to me like his dick of a dad. It had been a month since jasper had tried to get me back to his parents house but every time he asked I said I was busy doing something so I couldn't but he kept asking so to shut him up I went with him it didn't go well like I knew it wouldn't his mum was nice to me but dad still wasn't so when jasper and his mum was in the kitchen I said to his dad I don't like you and I know you don't like me but you better be careful you do know that I could get your son mad at you because he doesn't like to see me upset and doesn't like people upsetting me so you better watch it he replied I don't see why he is with you and you wouldn't do that I said watch me after jasper saw that I wasn't happy so we left his parents. When an old friend come back into my life jasper didn't like how close we were and doesn't like it when I spend time with him even though he has met him bella seems to like him. Today I was meeting rose for something to eat then I was gonna go to emmett's gym I think bella might be coming but I'm not sure yet though. I met rose we found a table and sat down we looked to see what we wanted then when someone came over we told them what we wanted so while we was waiting for our food she said how's things going with jasper I replied were good how's your music coming and is that a tattoo I see she replied yeah I got it about 2 weeks ago and the music is going good thanx what you doing after I replied going to emmett's gym what about you she replied going back to the studio. Just as she had finished talking are food come after we eat I said let's see the tattoo then before you go so she showed me then I said that's nice she replied thanx then we both got up and left she went to her car I went to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I went home to go get changed for the gym after that i went back out again then drove to the gym. As i was in i saw emmett near the front after he finished talking to that person he was with he turned around a round and saw me then come up to me and said you come here to do a work out again or just to come to talk to me i replied i came here to work out with you again if your free or do you have to work he replied no i'm free for now but got to work later i replied ok let's go then so went to where we going to work out after awhile he looked at his watch and it was time for him to work i saw bella walking towards us i replied didn't think you was gonna come she replied yer i wasn't at first but then decided to come , hi emmett what you doing he replied hi i was just working out with alice but now I've got to work she replied ok nice talking to you then she turned to me and said what did you do before coming here i replied i was with rose what about you she replied i was just at home. A while later we had come out of the gym then went and got something to drink at a cafe near by after we had finished our drinks and talked for a bit she went to her car and i started walking to mine i got stopped by the police they said do you know where Matt Perry is i replied i don't know who your talking about they said look at this picture then so they showed me a picture i looked and said i don't know who that is they replied well we have been told by someone that you know him and are friends with him i looked at the picture then i realised that it was him i replied so what if i know him and how did you find out they said well were looking for him and like we said someone told us so do you know where he is i replied i already said i don't know where he is i haven't seen him in years so there is your answer then walked off towards my car.

I had not been home long when the front door went so i got up and went to the front door and opened it and it was kate so i let her in and she walked into the living room i shut the front door and went back into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa she said the reason i came round is to see what your doing tomorrow i replied i don't think i'm doing anything why she replied i'm going out drinking with a friend and wanted to know if you and jasper wanted to come i replied sounds fun i will come i don't know about jasper i'll ask him she replied ok then we talked for abit then she went home to get changed because she was going out for something to eat with a friend.

About an hour later i had just made a drink and come back into the livingroom and was watching something on tv when the front door went so i got up and walked to the door and opened it looked who was there then said what the hell do you want.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt what the hell are u doing here he replied i need to talk to you can i come in i replied no i have already had the police talking to me already today he replied i tell you if you let me in i replied ok then let him and shut the front door and then walked into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa so did he i said what is it that you wanted he replied someone i know told the police that i did something and made it look like i did when i didn't so there looking for me to get me in and interrogate me about it and why was the police talking to you we haven't talked in years and how did they know that we knew each other i replied they said someone had told them that we knew each other and i might know where you are but they didn't say who the person was he replied i'm guessing it's the same person that is setting me up i replied why would they think you did it anyway he replied i have robbed some place years ago then got caught on the last one i did so i think they did some of the tricks i had used and other stuff i used to make the police think i did it when i really didn't i replied ok so why did you come here he replied i came here because i know you and trust you i also know that you can tell that i'm telling the truth you always could i replied ok i won't tell them that i saw you then we talked for abit.

About 1 week later

The first two days were fine they normally are but then i noticed that the police had been watching me outside why i was at work watching me come in and out to see where i go they even had come in asking the same question and then started asking some of the people i work with questions then my boss found them asking around then they started asking her some questions then at the end of the day she ask me to come to her office she wanted to talk to me she went on to tell me that i couldn't work there anymore because having the police around isn't good for business so that pissed me off so i walked out and went and got my stuff and walked out the building and to my car and put my stuff in shut the door and then walked over to the police car and knocked on the window they put it down i said you having fun watching me to see if i have seen matt as you can see i haven't and i know you haven't got anything because i know you have probably look to see if anything suspicious in my phone records and my bank to see if there is anything there that is suspicious and you found nothing so now your watching me and now because your causing trouble where i worked you got me fired so i how your happy with that and if i see you watching or following me again i will get you done for harassment one of them said were sorry about your job i just walked off back to my car.

About 2 or 3 days after that they stop following or watching me they had realized that i really didn't know where he was so they left me alone. I had just made a drink and had just gone into the livingroom when the front door went so i put my drink down and went to the front door and i opened it and it was matt he said can i come in i replied yer quick then shut the door behind him and went into the livingroom and sat down i said what did you come round for he replied i come round to ask if i could ask for a favor.


	9. Chapter 9

I was thinking of what the favor was then i finally said what is the favor you want me to do he replied well i was staying at this hotel and i need you to try get the information that they have on paper because i can get to the one on the computer i replied haven't you got any else to do it for you and why do you need to get that from the hotel and how are you going to get the information of the computer he replied the people i trust are busy i need that paper so that the police don't know i was staying there so they won't know where i am and i'm going to hack into that computer to get that information off it i replied why would the police know you might be there he replied i'm betting that who ever is setting me up is someone i know and they know that i would stay there so they might of told them i replied ok i will help you but i want money for doing it and i hope you found out who that person is he replied thanks i will give you some money for doing it and i'm working on trying to find out i replied ok when do you think i should go and what name did you use he replied mike newton and if she ask who you are just say you work for the police and that they wanted you to get the information and doesn't believe you give her this number and say it will put you right though to the cop on the case and you could go now i will take you there but it will be down the streets so you will have to walk to the hotel i will still be there when you come out all you have to do is walk down the street again then i will go get the money for you we got up and walked out i locked the front door then got into his car.

I got out of the car and walked down the street to the hotel then walked in and to the front desk and said is there anyone called mike newton staying here she replied i can't tell you that i replied i working with the police and they wanted me to come get and if you want to check just ring this number and it go straight to the cop who sent me she looked at the number i had give her then she decided to phone it then started talking and when she finished she said ok i believe you and yes we did but he checked out yesterday i replied do you have that on paper she replied yes and then give it me i replied thanks then walked out and down the street found the car and got in. He looked at me and said did you get it i replied yer i can't believe how easy she fell for that he replied i know she was easy to convince on the phone then he started the car and drove off.

Policemen's Pov

We had been sitting in the car for awhile now watching the hotel across the road because the person that has been helping us is someone that he knows so they think he would stay in a hotel like this but we haven't seen him come in or out of the hotel we was just about to go when we saw a girl go into the hotel then not long after come out again with something then we saw her walk down the street get into a car that took off when she had got inside it so we got out the car and went to the hotel to see what she was doing and what she came out with. We up to the front desk and said hi do know who that girl was and what she wanted the girl replied no i don't know her she came here looking to see if a guy she knows was staying here and information she said she was working with the police and give me a number to ring so i did and they confirmed what she had said so i give it her so i said do you remember what name she was looking for she replied mike newton i said to my partner that must be the name he is using for now my partner agreed i turn to the girl and said can you show me what she wanted the girl replied i can't i give the her the folder that the information was in i said do you have any of it on your computer she replied we might let me check so looked then said it's gone i replied ok then turned to my partner and said i'm guessing he has deleted it my partner said yer i think so to then we both walked out and towards the car.

Pic's - cgi/set?id=189137943


	10. Chapter 10

2 Month's Later

Normal Pov

The 1st month nothing much happend i enjoyed spending that money the police still don't know that it was me which made me laugh the good thing was they stopped coming to me about Matt i think they finally realised that i didn't know anything. The 2 month things had changed between me and jasper and i don't know why i asked bella if she knew but she said she didn't. Matt had asked me to do another favor for him but it was more dangerous then the first one i could actually get in trouble for so i turned it down because i had my friends and jasper so i didn't want to risk that. I found out that rose and emmett started going out about a month ago and they looked really good together and seem happy.

I went round to jasper's for abit to see him and he said he needed to tell me something. When i got there it didn't look good i joined him in the livingroom and sat down on the sofa next to him i said what is it you wanted to talk to me about he replied i wanted to talk about us were not working anymore we are to different i don't fit in with some of your friends and you hate going to the party's i have to go to because you don't like the people there i replied i can't believe your doing this then i got up and went over to where there was a picture of us i picked it up then turned around and said was you ever happy in our relationship he replied yer till recently when i really thought about it and where we was going i replied this isn't you, you didn't care about how different we were this is your dad getting into your head he can't stand that your happy with someone that isn't rich or he doesn't like he replied it's got nothing to do with my dad so leave him out of it i replied bullshit he had never liked me so he doesn't want you to be with me then i threw the picture at him which he moved out of the way so it didn't get him he walked over to me and grabbed me and said i told you to leave my dad out of it and the more i think about it i wonder why i didn't break up with you sooner i replied i though you were different then pushed him away from me but what i didn't expect was for him to push me back which made me fall and hit my head then cut my arm on something when i fell i looked down at my arm then checked my head for a cut and when i pulled my hand back there was blood on it he said i'm sorry let me help you with that i got back up and said i don't need your help and you just made a big mistake i'm going to get you back for this i wonder how much i would get if i sold pictures of these cut's to a magazine it wouldn't look good for you or your business he replied you wouldn't i replied i guess you will just have wait and see won't you then walked out and then got into my car and drove home.

When i got home i got out of the car and then went inside and shut the door then went into the kitchen put my bag down then went and got stuff to clean up the cuts i took pictures of them then made sure they were covered. I made myself a drink then picked up my bag and then went into the livingroom i decided to print off the pictures later i had just sat down on the sofa when i remembered I've still got some of his stuff here that he has left here which i wanted to get rid of it as quick as i can so i put my drink down and got up to put all his stuff into boxes then i can get bella to take them to his which i know he will ask her to come round to talk me out of what he thinks i'm gonna do.

Like i thought bella had come round when i was watching something in the livingroom so i had to get up to answer the front door so i got up to answer it i let her in then shut the door then went back into the livingroom and sat down. Bella said what's with the boxes in the hall and the cuts on your head and arm i replied that's your brothers stuff it's the things he has left here will you please go get my stuff I've left there but only the stuff I've bought because i don't want anything to do with him so do what ever you want with the stuff he got me your brother did the cuts she replied sure i will get your stuff and do you know the reason he broke up with you i replied i asked but all i got was bullshit so if you want to know ask your brother she replied ok i will.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's Pov

I picked up the stuff that alice wanted to take to my brother and then i put them in my car then got in and drove to his. I got there and got his stuff out of the car and walked into his since the door was open i put his stuff in the hall then walked into the livingroom and went up to him and said what the hell is wrong with you why did you break up with alice and why did you give her them cuts he replied we are to different she didn't fit into the life i live and i don't fit into her life and the cuts were an accident anyway what are you doing here i replied that is all bullshit you were really happy together and didn't care about that stuff the only person that didn't like you being with her was dad so he must of got into your head for you to do something like this anyway your stuff that you left at alice's is in the hallway then walked out of the room and upstairs to look for alice's stuff.

When i came downstairs with her stuff i saw jasper looking at his stuff i had brought round he then moved to the next box and opened it and it was full of clothes and other stuff he had bought her jasper said why is all this here and not at hers i replied she didn't want anything you ever bought her because she wants nothing to do with you anyway i'm gonna take her stuff to her so bye.

Normal Pov

I was watching tv when the front door went so i got up to answer it and it was bella with my stuff so i opened the door so she could come in so she walked pass me and put my stuff down in the hall then went into the livingroom i shut the door and went over to where she had put my stuff and had a quick look through then went into the livingroom and said to bella thanx for getting it for me she replied it's ok and my brother was surprised that you give back all the stuff he bought you normally the girls would keep it i replied i'm not like that i don't want anything to do with him she replied ok my brother is a idiot he will realise what a big mistake he made.


	12. Chapter 12

2 Month's Later

Normal Pov

Things have changed i don't trust anytone i dont't know especially guys i don't know. I have a good job it pays better then my old one did. If i don't know them i don't give them my real name which works which is good because i don't want people i don't trust knowing my real name.

I was watching a film on tv when the front door went so i got up and answer it and it was matt so i let him in and shut the front door and went back into the livingroom and sat back down on the sofa matt sat on the other one i said what did you come round for and what's in the bag he replied i come round to ask for a favour and the stuff in the bag are the stuff you will need if you do it i replied go on what is it he replied i got rid of all the files that the police have on me on the computer but there is a file in the station that is on paper which is the last information they have on me and i was wondering if you could go get it for me i replied wow you want me to go into the police station and find and take that file haven't you got anyone else to do it he replied no your the only one i trust to do it plus your good at blending in and convincing people that what your doing or saying is true i replied thanx and what's in it for me he replied i will give you alot more money then i did last time i replied ok but you better pay out so show us what's in the bag. After he showed me he said make sure that you have your id and other stuff easy to get out if someone asks you but i know you your gonna blend in so they won't even notice that you have even been there i replied thanx where are you going to be he replied down the street so when you have finished just come find me i replied ok then i went to get changed.

I had got in nobody even noticed i found out where the file was it was with some others while i was looking this guy came in and saw me he asked me what i was looking for and if i was new because he hadn't seen me before i replied yer i'm new and if i don't get a file my boss wants it's not going to look good he will think i'm not good enough and i need this job he replied ok calm down what file did he tell you to go get i told him and he help me find it when i found it i turned to him and said i best get going don't want to be later then i already am bye then i walked out the room i made sure him or anyone else saw me then left. I walked down the street and found matt's car then i got up to it and got in and he said did you get it and did you have any trouble i replied yer i got it and not really i got in unoticed while i was looking for the file and guy came into the room and started talking to me and he actually belived everything i said to him matt replied i told you would be good at it i replied take me home so i can get changed out of these clothes and you can go get the money. I got home got changed put the stuff back in the bag incluing the black wig put the bag upstairs in my bedroom then i went downstairs and copied the file that he wanted and hid that so i could have a proper look at it later i sat down on the sofa having a quick look through the file when the front door went so i put the file down on the table and got up and answered the door and it bella i said is there anything you come round for she replied just to see if your busy and if you wanted to do something and why have you got brown contacts in i replied i was just on my way out i meeting someone and i just wanted to try it and see what it would look like she replied ok you look different with brown eyes anyway i'm gonna go then so i got my bag and while she was walking away i was looking in my bag for my keys making it look like i was getting my keys i turned around and she had gone and i saw matt get out of his car with a bag so i turned round and opened my front door again took the brown contacts out and put them back in the container i got them in and put them in my bag for now i heard the door open and close and matt walking into the livingroom with a bag he said here you go i got the bag and looked in it and there was way more money in it the last time i said the file is there on the table he picked it up and replied thanx for doing that i replied i wonder how long it will take them to notice that it's gone he replied i don't know i replied was it worth it paying me all that money just for that file he replied yer because now they have nothing on me i replied ok.

Policeman's Pov

I was on my computer looking through something when someone came in i said is there something i can do for you he replied do you know if the new girl that is working for you has left yet i replied what new girl he replied there was a girl looking through some files for one and said that you had sent her to go look for it and she didn't want you to get mad at her for being late because she couldn't find it i told him what file she was looking for so he said did she find it i replied yer she found it and took it and walked out of the room i replied she has done it again he replied what are you going on about i replied this msytery woman the file she got she has helped that guy before she is good at convincing people to help her or to give her the imformation she needs do you remember what she looks like he replied all i can remember is that she had black hair and brown eyes i replied it's not much but thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Normal Pov

The next day nina come round to see if i wanted to go shopping i said yes then we got into my car when bella said you lied to me yesterday i replied what are you going on about she replied you said you was going out to meet someone but when you thought i was gone you opened your front door again and a guy was walking towards your front door with a bag i replied it's none of your business she replied sounds like your trying to hide something i replied i'm not and if it will shut you up he is a friend and the bag had some clothes i had left at his she replied ok.

The rest of the day was fun and she didn't ask any other questions about what we talked about this morning. When we was walking back to my car a guy stopped us telling us to give him our bags bella did it straight away but i didn't i refuse to so he took out a knife put of his pocket and said give is your bag now i put my bag down and use some fight moves and kicked the knife out of his hand then picked up mine and told bella to get hers just as we were about to get away he got up quicker then i thought he would next thing i know he stabbed me with a smile on his face and said i told you i would hurt you if you didn't give me your bag and your friend is next i took the knife out and said you messed with the wrong girl and your not going anywhere near her then stabbed him back and said it's only fair to do what you did to me and you stay away from her because you won't like what will happen if you do then i left and pulled bella's arm to get her moving when we got up to my car i give bella the keys to drive when we got in she turned to me and said you just got stabbed by the look on your face when it happened it look like it didn't hurt you i replied of course it really hurt but i didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it did now will take me home so i can deal with this she replied thanks for protecting me from what was gonna happen and we need to get you to a hospital to get that checked out i replied no they will start asking loads of questions just take me home she replied ok.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day I just relaxed till I had to get changed later that night for a party I said I would go to when Sebastian asked me to about a week ago so I can't let him down. When it was time to get changed I went upstairs and got changed then did my hair and make up then I heard the front door went so I got my bag and went downstairs and opened the front door and it was Sebastian so I shut the front door behind me and followed him to his car and got in.

We had been at the party for awhile then Sebastian went to get some drinks I went over to someone I knew and I also had done something for them when I got up to them we both said hey to each other then he said have you got that information I ask you to get me I replied yer I got USB out of my bag then said you got my money he replied yer and I can put it in a untraceable account he showed me on his phone now the USB stick I passed him the USB stick then said how do I know you have put the money in the account he replied check on your phone so I did and the money was there so I said just keep your word that you won't hurt any innocent people he replied I won't did I hurt anyone last time you helped me I replied no but I'm just making sure. Just after we had finished talking about that someone bumped into me but on my sore side which hurt so he said what's up I've never seen you show pain before I replied someone stabbed me and it's still sore he replied did you do anything to him I replied yer he pissed me off and was gonna hurt my friend next so I stabbed him back he replied wow ok. One of the guys he was with said I don't think you're that strong plus girl are weak now if it was a guy who got hurt he wouldn't show it I replied you better shut up before I hit you he replied you wouldn't I replied i would don't push me he replied whatever. I turned back to the guy I was helping and what you looking over there then I looked over to where he was looking and bella and jasper were there looking over then the guy looked back at me and said why is that guy looking at me with hate I replied that's my dick of a ex he replied ok who is the girl I replied my friend who is also his sister he replied did you know I replied no I was friends with her before I found out it was her brother after I said that the guy who was pissed me off before said something that pissed me off so I punched him in the face then turned to the guy I had helped and said if he talks to me like that again I will stop helping you ok he replied ok he won't I replied good anyway I'm going to go to some other people I know so bye he replied ok bye then I walked off.

I was walking past bella when she said hey I replied hey I didn't expect you to be here she replied I normally wouldn't be but jasper talked me into coming I didn't expect you here aswell I replied I came with a friend plus I needed to meet and talk to someone about something she replied you mean that guy who is known to be dangerous and what did give him I replied I know what he can be like and what do you mean give him she replied well he showed you something then you give him something that was in your bag I replied it's nothing he just needed help with something and you know I would never do anything that would hurt people she replied your right I know you wouldn't but I don't like to think of you getting hurt because you know them I replied thanks for caring about me she replied so where is the guy you came with I replied he has gone to get me and drink jasper said are you sure that he didn't just want to get away from you and you used him to get in this party I replied not every guy is a dick like you and I don't need anyones help to get in here he replied that's a lie you have that kind of money I replied that's where your wrong I do I've changed since the last time we saw each other and I'm a better version of my self and I like it. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and it was Sebastian he walked up to us when he got up to us he give me my drink then said who are these people your talking to i replied my friend bella and the guy isn't important I've just finished talking to them so we can go i turned away and was about to walk away when jasper said to Sebastian that he is my ex so Sebastian replied oh didn't expect it to be someone like you but I should thank you for being stupid enough to let her go otherwise I would of never met her then Sebastian took my hand and we walked off he said to me do you want to get out of here I replied yer I'm bored of the party now he replied ok finish your drink and I will ring my driver to come pick us up.

Bella's Pov

When I came to this party with stefan I didn't expect anything interesting to happen because normally nothing really does but I was surprised to see that alice was here because it just didn't seem like her kinda party but what I really didn't expect was that she would walk over and start talking to a guy I knew was dangerous and the way she was talking to him it looked like she was just talking to any normal person not the dangerous guy he was then he showed her something but I couldn't see what after that she give him something out of her bag but I couldn't see that either after then I saw a different guy getting punched in the face by her the guy she was talking to she said something to him then walked off not long after the guy she punched in the face did. I turned to look what jasper was doing and he was looking at her I turned back to see where she was and she was coming towards us so I thought I would stop her and talk to her I asked about the guy and what she give him but she didn't say much about it or what she give him then stefan had to open his mouth and say something and being a dick which I saw pissed her off but she was right when she said she had changed but it wasn't for the better she wasn't the nice person she was before my brother stupidly broke up now she is closed off can be cold and a bitch sometimes. I saw a guy coming towards us stopped when he got up to us and stopped at alice and ask her a question so she answered him jasper didn't like what she said about him so he started talking the guy she was with then walked off with him when the guy and jasper stopped talking. While they was walking away I looked at them to see if you could tell what they are to each other jasper turned to me and said who is that guy I replied I don't know but they seem close.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **I don't own twight**

 **Some of this part has violence in it**

1 Month later

Normal Pov

Not much has happened since the party bella did ask a couple more questions about the guy that I was with I answered some but not all of them and some might not of been the whole truth. Work was normal I had made a couple more friends there but didn't really hang out with any of them outside of work because we was always doing different things. I hadn't done anything that would get me into trouble or even hacked into a computer in ages because I hadn't needed to which was boring.

Sebastian had just come round and was sitting next to me on the sofa I said is the reason you come round he replied your friend bella is in trouble she is working on something that is important and dangerous if it got into the wrong hands and someone I know has told me that a some people are going to try get it tonight and there going to hurt or kill anyone that gets in there way so we need to get it before someone get's hurt and I know you don't want your friend getting hurt I replied I don't want her to get hurt and I don't want anyone to get hurt if they are good people so when are we going to do it and is it just us to or is there anyone else coming he replied yer matt is coming and we gonna go later so there won't be as many people there will be less chance of people getting hurt and if we have to hurt any of them guys there will be less people to witness it I replied good thinking and how do you know for sure she has it and why don't one of us just hack into her computer he replied I already tried but you can try your better at it then me I replied ok I will try now so I got up and got my laptop and sat back down and looked through her computer and couldn't find any of the work he was talking about I could only find normal work stuff. I turned to Sebastian and said I can't find anything that important you was talking about so that means it's only on paper but how are we going to get it he replied after we found her office your going to get the file off her I replied ok but what are you and matt going to do he replied we are gonna make sure it's safe for you and bella to get out safe but take your weapons with you just in case they get to you just try to hide them I replied ok will do we carried on talking for awhile then made us both something to eat. About an hour later there was a knock at the front door so I got up to answer it and it was matt he said are you ready to go I replied let me get my stuff Sebastian is in the livingroom if you want to talk to him then I went upstairs to get my stuff when I got my stuff I went downstairs and both of them was in the hall talking I said I'm ready let's go they walked out and to matt's car I walked out and locked the front door then followed them to his car.

We got to bella's work and got through without being seen while I went to bella's office the guys went to see if the way out we picked had any problems we had to worry about going out that way because we will need to get out as quick as possible because we know that there's gonna be other people after it aswell. I got up to bella's office I knocked on the door then walked in bella looked up from what she was doing and said alice what are doing here I replied I need some of the important work you have been working on she replied I don't know what your talking about I replied I've been told you have and it's not on your computer so it must be just on paper in a file she replied how did you get into my computer and ok your right it's only on paper and only a few people know about what I'm working on I replied I hacked into your computer to see if you had it on there and some dangerous people want that file with the information in it and they will hurt anyone who stands in there way so I need you to give it to me she replied how did you learn to do that and ok let me get it just as she got it I saw her eyes to the door then a guy with a gun said give us that file and nobody will get hurt when she didn't he pointed the gun at her so I quickly got one of my knife's that was on my leg that holded couple of knife I replied she isn't doing that then I turned around and threw the knife at him which hit him and made him drop his gun I went over to him pushed the knife in even more then took it out then he fell to the floor I turned around and bella wasn't there so I followed where she would of gone and when I turned the corner a guy had her up against the wall with his hand around her throat so I said let go of her he replied no without turning around so I threw the knife I had in my hand and it hit him in the back of the leg which he let her go to take the knife out and dropped it to the floor then turned around to face me and said you shouldn't of done that I replied you were hurting my friend I don't let people hurt them he went for his gun so I got another knife and threw if at him which made him drop his gun so he came after me without it but I still kicked his ass I went over to bella and picked up my knifes that was on the floor I got a tissue out my pocket and wiped both of them I said bella take this knife to protect yourself incase I'm not there she replied what's going on and no I won't take it I replied I will explain later and take it if you want to have a chance to survive this after I said that I heard a gunshot I looked to see where it come from I looked behind me and saw Sebastian with his gun in his hand then I looked to where he was looking at and I saw a guy with a gun in his hand on the floor that must of been the guy that Sebastian shot I looked back at him and said thanx for that he replied no problem now we need to go I put the knifes back in the holder and followed him and bella followed me when we all got out of the building and walked down the street to where Sebastian said where matt had parked the car. We got up to the car Sebastian got in the front and me and bella got in the back of the car matt said did you get it I replied yer we have it now let's go back to mine and see why this file was so in important that them guys wanted it matt replied ok then drove off.

When we got to mine I went straight to the kitchen and to the sink and took the knifes I use out the holder they were in and washed them when they were clean I went into my secret room where I had my weapons and other stuff I also had a place where I practice my knife throwing skills I took the holder off my leg and on to the table near me and then left the room and walked to the livingroom and went into the room and I saw them all sitting down Sebastian and matt sitting down on one sofa and bella on the other sofa I went to sit down on the sofa bella was on and said are you ok she replied no I had guys trying to kill for that file and you throwing knifes and stabbing people and the guy over there shooting someone I want to know what happened to you and where you learned all that I replied that file has important information in it I already told you what they would do if they didn't get and I saved you from them guys if I hadn't they would of hurt you or even killed you and he saved us both from getting shot she replied ok thanx for that but I still want to know about the other stuff I replied ok follow me upstairs I will show you something then I turned to Sebastian and said both of you look through that file and see what's in it and what's so important in it and then tell me later what you have found he replied ok.

I went to my bedroom and into my walk in wardrobe and went to where I kept the jewellery I stole until I decide if to keep it or sell it I turned around to see if bella was behind me and she was so I opened the part where they were then I heard bella walked closer and looked at the jewellery then said wow where did you get all them I replied some I bought and some are presents she replied how can you afford them I replied I have a really good job she replied are you telling me the truth or did you steal them or get someone to do it I replied you think I could do something like that or get someone to do it she replied no you wouldn't do something like that it's just a shock at seeing them and seeing what I did before how come I've never seen you like I replied that side doesn't really come out she replied ok so you said you hacked into my computer how did you do that I replied it's just something I learned off someone she replied ok was it one of them down there that showed you and so what have you used that skill for I replied no they didn't and I use it when people have hurt or pissed me off she replied so what do you do to them I replied I get information that they don't want getting out and if they piss me off I put it out there for people to see she replied how many people have you done that to and have you done it to me I replied I've done it to a couple of people all different people and different reasons and I haven't looked for any information on you cause you haven't hurt or pissed me off plus your my friend anyway you can have one of them necklaces if you want I was gonna show you them ages ago but forgot about it. After she had finished looking she decided on one which I was gonna sell it anyway she said so what's this gonna cost me I replied nothing all I asked is that that you don't tell anyone about what happened and what we talked about she replied what if I don't and tell someone I replied well if you did that I would have to look for something that you don't want getting out but I don't want to do that because your my friend but I will if I have to she replied ok I won't tell but what am I suppose to say if someone rings the police tomorrow when they see the guys on the floor I replied just lie make up a story about what happened make it believable let's go back downstairs and get something to drink she replied ok she got her necklace I shut where I had my jewellery and walked out of my room and downstairs and into the livingroom.

I looked around and only saw Sebastian sitting on one of the sofa's I went up to him and said where has matt gone and was the information good and do you want a drink he replied he went home and the information is good and yer I will have a drink I walked out of the room and into the kitchen and made three drinks picked them up and took them into the livingroom and put them down on the table in front of one of the sofa's. I walked over to where Sebastian was sat and sat next to him then I picked up my drink to have some and when I finished and put it back on the table he pulled me towards him so I close to him. Bella decided to stay in one of the guest bedrooms she was only down here for half an hour talking to us then she went upstairs to bed. When enough time had past for us to know she was upstairs he said what was you to talking about up there I replied she was just asking some questions and we talked about other stuff he replied did you tell the truth to all her of the questions she asked I replied a few were the truth some were half truth and the rest were lies which she believed easily he replied I don't doubt she believed you easily your good at convincing people and is she gonna tell anyone about what happened I replied no I give her a necklace that she liked to keep her quite and she knows what will happen if she tells he replied ok which necklace I replied it was one I had stole but she thinks I bought it he replied ok it's gonna be funny seeing her wear it.

Bella's Pov

I was still thinking about what happened last last night when I walked into the kitchen I made a drink and when I turned around Sebastian was there making something to eat after he made it he turned to me and I know you want to ask me questions so why don't you just ask them I replied ok how do u know naomi and did you show her how to use a knife like that's he replied we met through a friend and we work together and no I didn't teach her how to use the knife I replied do you do anything that could get you into trouble and do you get her to do anything that would get her into trouble did you show her how to hurt someone without emotion on her face and made it look like she hadn't done anything wrong he replied I don't do anything to get into trouble and I don't ask or get her to do anything to get her into trouble I haven't show her anything I just know that she will protect people she cares about no matter what she has to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **I don't own twilight**

Normal Pov

I came downstairs and heard bella and Sebastian talking so I walked into the room and asked bella if she was ok she told me she was. I looked at bella and she was looking at Sebastian I can tell she was looking at him to see if he was a person she could trust or not Sebastian turned to me and said how are you I replied I'm good thanks what you doing he replied I'm just cooking us something to eat and then I have to go I've got stuff to do I replied ok do you need any help and thanx he replied no I can do it and your welcome. We had finished the food before and Sebastian left and now me and bella was sat on the sofa watching tv the film we had been watching had finished she turned to me and said I want you to show me some fight moves I replied why and no she replied in case something happens again I can defend myself I replied ok I show you a few and that's it she replied ok.

The next day I was walking back to my car and I felt like someone was watching me but when I looked around no one was there I got up to my car I put bag in and was about to get in when I got dragged backwards I quickly got them off me and knocked them to the floor then I felt someone behind me but before I could react something was pressed against my nose and mouth and slowly everything went black.

When I woke up I was sat on a chair but my hands and legs were tired up I looked up and I was in a room I didn't know and I didn't know where I was and who had done this. I was thinking about why they took me that question was answered when I saw who come into the room it was the guy I stabbed who attack me ages ago the guy walked up to me and said I bet you didn't expect to see me again did you I replied no what do you want he replied to see you hurt I replied well you tried that last time and you got hurt aswell don't forget he slapped me and replied I know but I'm going for you emotions I know what happened with your ex he coming to his senses and breaking up with you your not worth it I also know what you can do and one of your skills that involves you getting any information you want if it's on pc ,tablet or phone I bet people who know you can do that use you to get what they want I wonder if I ring one of your friends do you think they care enough to come for you or are they pretending to be your friend so you help them if they need it I replied ring one of them and they will come cause they care about me and when they come they will hurt you he replied we will see I hope for your sake they do because you won't like what will happen if they don't come I replied they will because they care about me and don't want me to get hurt he replied keep telling your self that and while you wait think about if they have ever asked you to help them by you using your skill then he left the room. While I was thinking I heard a loud bang and crash upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **I don't own twilight**

Sebastian Pov

I was at home and matt was round we had just finished talking about something when my phone started ringing so I answered it and this guy started talking and telling me he had naomi and if I wanted her back unharmed to go to the address he just give me then he hung up. Matt looked at me and said who was that on the phone I replied I don't know but they have alice and I don't go there gonna hurt her matt ok come on then let's go get her and hurt the people that took her I replied ok then we left. We got to the place where he told me to go so me and matt went inside the building and the first room was empty so we went into the next one and they were to guys so I said where is she one of them said she is in ones of the rooms but why should I tell you which one and what so special about her she doesn't look special or important I punched him then I heard arguing and a gun shot so turned to where the sound had come from and matt had a gun in his hand he had just shot the guy he was arguing with I turned back to the guy I was talking to and said if you don't want to end up like that guy talk now he replied no so I got my gun out and pointed it at him and said last chance tell me he replied no go to hell I replied fine then I shot him then I heard someone coming so we waited for them to get into the room we was in and when they was in matt had them up against the wall by there throat and after a lot of threating the guy give up the room alice was in so while matt was dealing with that guy I went to find the room she was in and when I got to it and went in I saw she was tied up to a chair I went up to her and said are you ok she replied yer I'm ok I didn't know if you would show up and did you come on your own I untied her then replied why wouldn't I come I really care about you and nope I didn't come alone matt is with me she the guy that took me said people only want me for one of skills I have I replied that's not true none of us are using you we all care about you and do you know the guy that took you she replied I know I guess he was playing on the doubt I had after what happened with my ex and the guy that took me was the guy I stabbed months ago cause he stabbed me first then he was gonna do the same to bella after I said that the door opened and that guy walked in and said that was quick so you do care about her how about I kill her and make you watch since you killed my guys in the other rooms after he said that I pushed alice behind me and said your not going to touch her and if you come any closer I will shoot you he replied really infont of her do you think she will really want to be near you after that she said don't listen to him of course I will you saved me and shoot him he is only gonna do it again after she said that the guy pulled out a gun and was about to shoot me but I shot him first then pulled alice out of the room and found our way out of the building and bella was waiting in her car we went up to matt I said what she doing here he replied I phoned her to take alice home so we can talk about some of the stuff that happened here and what we're gonna do next and I thought it would be nice for her to have her friend right about now alice replied thanx matt for coming and for ringing bella he replied it's ok it's what friends do. Alice tried to walk off towards bella's car but I had a tight hold on her she turned to look at me and said you have to let me go so I can go to bella's car I replied I don't want to she replied I'm ok you saved me you can stop worrying now so let us go and go to bella I replied what if you need me she replied if I do I will ring you and just think the quicker you have done what you need to do the quicker you will back I replied ok so I let go of her she kissed me then turned around and walked up to bella's car and got in.

I turned to matt and said was there any problems while I went find the room alice was he replied one of the got any that's it so let burn this place down I replied that will atrack to much attention plus it's abandon no one will come here so let's go find that guy he replied ok.

We had no luck finding him so we went to alice's when we got there alice and bella were talking I went up to alice and said are you ok she replied yer I'm ok did you catch that guy I replied no we didn't so I'm gonna ring a friend and your gonna go with him till I find this guy that got away she replied are sure that seems a bit much just for one guy I replied we don't know what he is capable of he could kidnap you again and it could be worst the next time so please will you do this for me so I know that your gonna be ok she replied ok I will go but I'm coming back when you have got rid of that guy I replied ok I'll go make that call now so now go pack some stuff to take with you she replied ok then got up and went out of the livingroom and upstairs to her bedroom. I went to go make my call then went back into the livingroom when bella said is there anything I can do I replied yer you could keep checking on the house to see if anyone goes near it she replied ok. I heard alice come down the stairs so I went out into the hall and she only had one bag I said is that all your taking she replied I thought It was best just have one bag incase something happens and we have to get away quick I replied ok anyway we are going to meet a guy I know half way so I know you got to him safe and then he is gonna take you somewhere safe but phone me when you get there so I know you got there she replied I will don't worry then we both got in my car and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

 **I don't own twilight**

Normal Pov

I was a little nervous meeting this guy I didn't even know but if Sebastian trusted him that was a enough for me. We got there Sebastian got out first and started talking to the guy while I got out of the car and got my bag and walked up to them and the guy told me his name and it was Alec Sebastian said bye to alec and then turned to me and said your gonna be ok he will keep you safe I replied I know I am because if you trust him I know I will be safe I give him a hug then he kissed me then let me go so I said bye to him and he said bye back so then I got in Alec car as he was driving off I turned back to look at the back window and he was still standing there I'm guessing he was watching the car to see if I got away ok.

We had been driving for awhile we hadn't talked much but I did find out how long they knew each other and how Sebastian had helped him out when he was in trouble and I found out some other stuff. We stopped at a gas station because he needed something after he had got and was coming back I saw he was on the phone the closer he got I could hear what he was saying and it didn't sound good it sounded like he was planning something and it involved me and it wasn't good so I was thinking of a way to get away from him without him knowing that I heard what he was saying on the phone. When he finished talking he ended the call and put his phone in his pocket and then he got into the car and we was on the road again. We still in the car and I had asked him how long we had left he told my awhile yet so I waited till there was another gas station or a shop and luckily we had come up to a place where there was a couple of shops and it was a couple of people walking around I asked him if he could stop at one of the shops so I could go to the toilets and get a drink and some crisps he had pulled up near one of the shops and stopped the car and told me to hurry up so I got my bag and got out of the car and into the shop I got a drink and some crisp paid for them and then found the back door and went out of it then checked if it was save to go and it was cause when I looked back round I saw him on his phone while he was waiting for me to come back out. I quickly walked up the street and the further I walked away the better I felt but It wasn't till I got to busy street I felt much better and a little relive that it would be harder to spot me because the streets were so busy it would be hard to spot anyone I finally got to place where there was taxis out front I got in one and the taxi driver asked me where I was going I told them to take to the most popular place to eat they said ok started driving when we got there I said thanx and paid them and got out with my bag in my hand this would be a good place to eat since its busy it would be harder to look for me and it would give me a chance to get away. I got through eating something to eat without anyone after me after I paid for the food I looked on my phone to see where the best place to sleep was a place where they wouldn't look I got to the place and checked in and for one night in cash because I knew I needed to be further away from here if I wanted to get rid of them I got changed for the night made sure I had easy access to one of the weapons in my bag and before I went to sleep I phoned Sebastian and he answered he said did you get there safe I replied no I don't know where he was going but if I would of stayed with him I wouldn't of been safe Sebastian replied what are talking about why aren't you with him and where are you I replied everything was going fine till I heard him talking to someone about how he has me and it won't be long till we get there so when I heard that I knew I wasn't safe so the next chance to get away I did just that and I thought you said that alec was ok Sebastian replied sounds like he was gonna drop you off at someones how did you get away and he was ok last time I saw and talk to him which was only a couple of months ago something must of happened to him for him to change like that I replied I got him to stop at a shop saying I needed the toilet and wanted to get a drink and some crisps so I got out went into the shop bought what I said I wanted then went out the back door and checked to see if was save to go so I walked away quickly and it got busy so it was easy just to blend into the crowd he replied ok are you gonna stay where you are tomorrow I replied no I gonna get a few stuff then go further away from here so I will be harder for them to find me have you had any luck finding that guy he replied ok I agree put as much distance between you and them and don't forget only pay in cash it will be harder to find you aswell and no we haven't put were gonna keep trying I replied I know all that already that's what I've been doing and I hope you have some luck finding him and I'm gonna now because I'm tired he replied ok bye I said bye back then put my phone down and went to sleep.

I got up early got changed put the stuff I had took out my bag back into my bag I made sure I had my phone and purse in it then I took a last look around the round the room to see if I had left anything and I hadn't so I picked up my bag walked out the room closing the door behind me and went to check out after I had done that I went to get some breakfast.

I went to the shopping center to get some stuff I was trying on a dress when I knocked my bag over so I went to pick it up and noticed something on the bottom of it the closer I got to it I noticed it was a tracker so I tried to take it off but it wouldn't come off so I got changed back into my clothes picked up what I just tried on then went to go look for another bag since I wouldn't be using the one I took with me because if I kept it there would be no point trying to get away from them cause they would know it was lucky that wasn't my favourite bag so I didn't mind leaving it somewhere I couldn't find a bag I liked in the shop so I paid for what I tried on and left the shop I turned round and I saw Alec and this other looking for me so I quickly went into a different shop it didn't take me long to find a bag I liked I paid for it then put all the stuff I had in my old bag in the new one then left the shop leaving my old bag empty in the shop as I come out the shop I saw them coming out the first shop I went in and they was looking round to see where I was so I quickly walked further down and stopped and went into a shop that was selling wigs so I started looking and found a nice one and it would help me blend in better so I paid for it then walked out the shop i turned round and saw both of them coming out the shop where I had left my old bag with an annoyed look on there face then Alec spotted me and started talking to the guy he was with and started walking towards where I was but it wasn't easy for them since it was really busy so that give me time to quickly walk around corner I quickly took off the wig I had on and quickly put the new one on then I carried on walking and I came up to a bin I put my old wig in it then carried on a couple of shops later I bumped into someone.


End file.
